<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Spice by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752213">Halloween Spice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Drabble Challenge, 31 Days Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe, Butterbeer (Harry Potter), Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Halloween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is the taste tester for George's new line of butterbeer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Spice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 31 day challenge of writing. I picked the pairing: Hermione Granger/George Weasley. I used no beta just google docs spell check. So all mistakes are mine.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione sipped on some new pumpkin spice butterbeer for Halloween. She had been testing it out for George. “Hmmm, flavorable, it has a nice touch of pumpkin spice mixed in with cinnamon.”</p><p>“Hermione, you’ve got something on your nose,” George grinned goofily as he used his finger to wipe the marshmallow whipped cream off her nose.</p><p>“Thanks! It tasted really awesome! Have you got one with chocolate?” she had drained her mug dry and wanted more.</p><p>George pushed one mug that had a blend of pumpkin spice/chocolate mix in it. “See what you think.”</p><p>“Oh, hmmm, this is heavenly,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>